moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobody Home
Foehn Revolt |side2 = China |side3 = PsiCorps |goal1 = Escort Yunru to the Mangla Dam Lake |goal2 = Repel the Epsilon attackers |goal3 = Eliminate Yunru |commanders1 = VOLKNET |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |commanders3 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = Most Chinese arsenal including Yunru |forces2 = Most Chinese arsenal |forces3 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Shadow Tanks * Stalkers * Tyrants * Dybbuk-Strikers |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Heavy |music = Right on Track (part of Foehn soundtrack) |design1 = Esther |design2 = Hanxi }} Operation: Nobody Home is the first Foehn Origins campaign mission. Briefing ''-- The transfer is complete. -- The decimation of the old core unit has been successful. -- Approximate number of casualties around the Kashmir Home base is unknown, information not collected as per leader's request. -- The Confederation task force has been destroyed. -- The PsiCorps task force has been destroyed, however, additional reinforcements are being deployed. -- Yuri's mind-reading instruments most likely still in active use around the Kashmir region. -- In conclusion, the plan to remove Our traces has been partially successful.'' ''-- The guarantee of leader's safety remains as the primary objective right now. -- The PRC Command has realized there is an insurgency in their ranks and will fire at unidentified personnel in the region. -- Presence of new technology developed with the assistance of Kanegawa Industries' scientists among Our troops will be suspicious and deemed as treason. -- However, they have been hell-bent on taking revenge on their imaginary enemies for too long.'' ''-- There is only one goal, to put a stop to Yuri, the insidious leader of Epsilon, the shadowy army, which was behind all disaster that occured on Chinese territories in recent years. -- We have recognized him as the biggest threat to mankind, who will doom the world if left unchecked. -- The leader's life has been put at risk as a result of her actions and now rests on Us to guide her to the evacuation zone at Mangla Dam Lake. -- Her safe arrival is mandatory for Our evolution and the continued existence of the Great Revolt._'' Objective 1: Get Yunru to the Mangla Dam Lake. Objective 2: Protect Yunru until her transport arrives. Events Breaking through In the case where PsiCorps was still chasing Yunru, she must be escorted to a place selected by VOLKNET, Mangla Dam Lake, where there will use a transport to take her away. On the other side, after a fierce battle between the Chinese troops and PsiCorps's forces, Yunru and the Revolt that splitting from the Chinese troops dispatched to this area and was pleased that these troops were sufficient to break the blockade even if they lost the Centurion Siege Crawler. After a brief assessment of the situation, the Revolt forces began their just operation. Eradicators wiped out the incoming Epsilon infantry and broke down a Chinese defense forward. When they came to a tunnel, VOLKNET discovered that Chinese were sending more troops to the port. Yunru also said that the road ahead is shorter but also more dangerous. The Revolt decided to make a detour westwards, which was PsiCorps-held area. They made their way through the narrow valley and passed a PsiCorps outpost. They eliminated the main enemy of the Epsilon Adepts and then came under a bridge where there was a Psychic Tower. Yunru first used her Immobilizer to hack those Masterminds, and after the other forces destroyed them, Yunru used Earth Breaker to destroy the Psychic Tower in the heights. Next, an Inferno Tower was detected in front of it. They decided to directly dismantle it by virtue of the number of people. After all, a few rebel forces came to support them just before. After destroying the Inferno Tower, they circumnavigated to the high ground from behind and annihilated all the forces there, including the troops sent by Drillers who tried to attack. After crossing the bridge, they eliminated the Invaders and Tyrants on the opposite side, and then entered the control area of the Chinese troops. After they fought with the enemy, another rebel force with a Repair Drone and two Nuwa Cannons came to support it. Then, they continued to move forward, destroying a Hammer Defense and many Terror Drones, and then came to a place that looked like the Chinese were being attacked by PsiCorps. Making a decision After simply resolving the threat there, the Revolt marched down and then to a broken bridge. Since they only have one Engineer, they must make a choice: the upper area can have direct access to the port, but must pass through a heavily guarded outpost; the lower area has fewer enemy forces. VOLKNET finally chose the upper road. At the same time that the Engineer was placed in this area, the outpost was attacked by PsiCorps. With the cooperation of the various branches, the remnants were completely eliminated. They entered the city and destroyed another complete Hammer Defense and buildings that had been garrisoned by enemy soldiers. With the efforts of the Revolt, the enemy forces in the urban area were eventually wiped out. Against all odds When Yunru successfully reached the extraction point, she stated that the extraction team hasn't arrived yet and the Revolt need to hold on a little longer. Shortly afterward, the Epsilon and Chinese forces arrived in sheer numbers to stop them. VOLKNET and the Revolt defended the area with everything they had left, fighting desperately while more reinforcements on all sides appeared, including Chinese and Epsilon aerial armadas. Despite the hardships, the extraction team finally arrived. Yunru boards a Jackal Racer and leaves the area, calling the escape a success and for the Revolt to reassess their position and plan their next move. Aftermath Although the Revolt had lost much - including where their "home" is used to be - during their struggle, these losses ensured that their leader, Yunru, is out of Kashmir, where she can proceed with her plans. VOLKNET assesses that the Chinese will no longer be a problem to the Revolt, although the Epsilon surely won't stop their pursuit of Yunru. Later Yunru decided to head to where the Revolt's main army is located, but various complications prevented her from taking naval routes there. She directed VOLKNET to steal an experimental hypersonic jet as a safe means of transport. Difficulty changes Easy * Large amounts of heal crates will appear on the map. * A Repair Drone is included among the initial forces. * 9 Nuwa Cannons and 4 Masterminds on the map will be removed. * The number of the player's reinforcements are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The number of enemy units along the way and the enemy attacking troops towards dam lake are at the least in this difficulty. Normal * 5 Nuwa Cannons on the map will be removed. * An Epsilon ambush will occur after Psychic Tower is destroyed, and the player will receive the warning. * Time until the Jackal Racer arrive is prolonged by 40 minutes. Mental * An Epsilon ambush will occur after Psychic Tower is destroyed. * Time until the Jackal Racer arrive is prolonged by 65 minutes. * The number of the player's reinforcements are at the least in this difficulty. * The number of enemy units along the way and the enemy attacking troops towards dam lake are the most numerous in this difficulty. zh:背井离乡 Category:Campaign Category:Origins Category:Foehn missions